


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Wolfy22Zsasz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22Zsasz/pseuds/Wolfy22Zsasz





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Calleigh hurried out to the black sedan waiting for her, juggling her purse (which seemed more like a suitcase today) and her clipboard with all her papers. As she realizes she's going to probably fumble and drop everything trying to get ahold of the door handle, the door is pushed open from the inside. 

"Thank you! I'm so sorry- I'm running late- I'm a mess today!" She gushes in relief as she tumbles into the vehicle. 

Looking up she's surprised to see that it isn't Stefan, the usual driver Carmine Falcone sends. She'd had a few different drivers in the year she'd been working for the Don, but this familiar face had never been one of them. 

"Oh! Uh, hello Mr. Zsasz." She looks down at the cluttered pile on her lap, hoping to hide her flushed cheeks. 

"Where are we going?" He asks as he outs the car in gear. 

"Only a few places..." Calleigh digs through the papers on her clipboard looking for their boss' list. "Let's see, first is gift certificates from his favorite restaurant."

Victor drives her silently through the streets of Gotham. He follows silently behind her at every stop, evidently playing bodyguard as well as chauffeur. 

"Okay I think that's it!" She crosses the last item off of Carmine's list. 

"One more stop."

She looks up at him in surprise. "What?"

"Boss' orders."

Calleigh is even more confused when they pull up in front of an expensive jewelers. She double checks her list and comes up with nothing. Victor opens her door and she hurries into the store after him. 

"Pick something out." He directs her. 

"What?"

"Your Christmas present."

"Oh, no! I couldn't!"

"Boss' orders."

Calleigh looks around, overwhelmed. "I can't." She repeats. 

Sighing, Victor starts looking over the different displays. "This one." He points. 

She looks up and realizes he was speaking to the jeweler, and not her. 

The man behind the counter unlocks the case and pulls out a sparkling diamond necklace. 

"Oh Mr. Zsasz! No, I couldn't!" She grabs his arm, not thinking. 

He freezes at her touch and slowly looks over at her. 

"Sorry." She whispers, letting go. "Maybe something on clearance?"

"No. This one." He takes the necklace from the man and reached around her neck to clasp it in place. 

She fingers the chain around her neck with wide eyes. "But..."

Victor ignores her, charging the Don's account. He guides her our the door and to the car with a hand on her back. 

They ride back to her apartment in silence and neither of them speaks when she gets out of the car. He waits until she's in the door then drives away. 

 

 

"How was it?"

"She tried to argue. But it went fine."

Carmine smiles to himself. Yes, that assistant of his was a stubborn one. She needed to be though, to deal with him and the other people that worked for him. He'd gotten lucky when he'd hired her. Calleigh was responsible, trustworthy, stubborn, and genuinely cared about her job and her employer. It was part of the reason he'd send Victor to drive her this time. He knew she wouldn't want to accept an expensive gift. He also knew that even she wouldn't say no to Victor. 

"I appreciate you doing that for me Victor. She's invaluable to me, as are you. Which brings me to another question. What can I get you for Christmas?"

 

Calleigh walks into her apartment in a daze. Did that really just happen? The weight of the jewels around her neck confirms it. She sets her things down and pours herself a glass of wine. 

It was bad enough Carmine sent Victor to drive her... Not that her boss knew anything about her attraction to his best man. But then receiving such an expensive gift... She should have put her foot down and chosen some less pricey item. But no, faced with Victor as her adversary she'd been unable to speak up. Then there's was the fact that HE picked out the necklace for her...this beautiful, expensive necklace. Diamonds even! The look of concentration on his face as he fastened the chain around her neck...  
Tomorrow she would have to go over and package all of those presents. Maybe she could convince Carmine to return the necklace doe a cheaper, less flashy present. 

 

After a minute, Victor responds. "You don't have to get me anything boss." 

"Victor, if anyone on my payroll deserves exactly what they want doesn't Christmas, it's you. Anything. Name it, it's yours."

Victor stares at the floor, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable. 

"What is it Victor? You've thought of something." Carmine pushes him. 

Victor smiles sardonically. "What I want, you can't give me boss."

Carmine frowns. "Victor I will give you whatever you desire. Permission to kill someone? Even your freedom if you wished to leave."

Victor chuckles and shakes his head. "Boss..." He pauses, searching for words. "What I want... Isn't something you can give me... Or would give me even if you could."

"I don't understand."

Victor shakes his head again and turns to leave. When he speaks, it's to himself but Carmine hears. 

"She's too precious to both of us."

 

After Victor is gone, Carmine replays his words over and over. What Victor wanted doe Christmas wasn't something, but someone. She. She who? Someone who was precious to Victor? He couldn't think of anyone. But someone who was precious to him as well. There were several women in his staff, but none that meant as much to him as... Calleigh. Could Victor be talking about Calleigh? Carmine had never known Victor to be interested in anyone. There were his Zsaszettes but that was strictly business. Victor was very professional.  
There was no denying that Calleigh was a beautiful girl, but... If this was true... Victor had a point. Calleigh wasn't an object to be given. She was a young woman with free will. And would Carmine approve of such a thing?

Admittedly, the Don probably knew Victor better than anyone. He was his best man, completely trustworthy. Victor was also a dark man though, enjoying his kills and the occasional torture session. What could his love life be like if he had one?  
Then there was Calleigh. She may be tough as nails, but she was a sweet girl at heart. 

He was stumped. What he needed to do was gather more information. Assess both of them for any potential attraction. Tomorrow Calleigh would be at the estate to deal with all the gifts she purchased on his behalf. The following day was the staff Christmas party. He'd have to investigate quickly.

The next morning Calleigh dresses in slacks, debating on what sweater to wear. It was cold out but if she was being honest, she didn't want to cover up the necklace. Layering a tank top and long sleeves underneath, she finally settles on a scoop neck that's warm but showcases the glittering diamonds. Hurrying out the door she's stunned to find Victor sitting in the driver's seat again. 

"Oh! Good morning Mr. Zsasz." She stares at her lap, wondering why Stefan isn't back. 

 

Victor was surprised and suspicious when Falcone had asked him to drive Calleigh to the estate this morning. He'd understood the boss' reasoning the first time. It was sort of a special occasion. But this was just routine. Picking her up, taking her there. Not that he was complaining, but...Carmine wasn't stupid. Victor should have kept his mouth shut yesterday. Yet, if the man had guessed...why would he have sent Victor to be near her again?

Calleigh is clearly surprised to see him when she gets into the car. She won't even look at him...she's wearing the necklace though. That's good.  
He stays silent the whole drive since she's clearly uncomfortable. She always is around him. 

Carmine surprises them both by greeting them at the door. 

"Boss." "Sir." They respond in unison, causing them to glance at each other. 

"Victor, stick around would you? Calleigh, please, come with me."

Calleigh follows him into the family room where all the presents have been placed. 

"Sir, I'm working grateful for you wanting to get me a present, hut perhaps something less expensive or more practical? Not that I'm ungrateful but," she reaches up to touch the necklace.

"Are those diamonds? How beautiful. They suit you. But if you thought it was too much, why did you choose them?"

"Oh, well, I..." She tries to speak without blushing. "I didn't...I was overwhelmed...Vic... Mr. Zsasz...he picked it." She stumbles over the words. She's never called him by his first name and now she's sure she must be turning red. 

Carmine stares at her with raised eyebrows, the wheels turning in his head. "Victor picked out the necklace for you?"

She nods, flushed, with eyes glued to the floor. 

"He did a good job."

Calleigh glances up at him, still speechless. 

"This makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it. I'm sorry. Do you...have a boyfriend? A significant other who may feel insulted?" 

"Oh, no sir! I...I don't have much time to dating really. Plus, I wouldn't be able to find someone I could really trust and share my life with. This job is my life and I couldn't entrust that knowledge to someone who might betray it."

Carmine wraps her in a hug, surprising her. "You are so precious to me Calleigh. You're family. I want nothing more than for you to be happy." 

"Thank you sir."

He holds her away at arms length and studies her. "The Christmas party is tomorrow. You'll need an escort."

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"I insist." He steps back, turning slightly towards the door. "Victor!" He calls. 

Victor enters the room and Calleigh's mouth goes dry. 

"Yes boss?"

"You will escort Calleigh to the party tomorrow, assuming you don't already have a date."

Calleigh turns to look at him, knowing how red her face must be. She can see the shock in his eyes even though he quickly masks it. 

"Of course boss."

"Excellent. I'll leave the two of you to make plans then." 

 

When they're alone, Victor speaks. "Do you have a dress picked out?"

She forces herself to look up at him, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Yes."

After a moment of silence, Victor prompts her, "What color?"

"Red...why?" She fights the urge to look away from his piercing eyes. 

"So we can be coordinated."

"Oh..." Calleigh thinks of spending the whole evening with him and panics. "You don't have to do this Mr. Zsasz, really, I don't need an escort."

Victor studies her, frowning. "I want to. Unless you don't want me to?"

Calleigh is speechless again. The butterflies in her stomach feel more like tumbling kittens. "I...I'm sorry."

Victor nods, thinking she's refusing him and feels a pain in his chest. 

"I'm not usually like this, I swear." She continues, finally looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Please forgive me Mr. Zsasz."

"Victor. Call me Victor."

"Forgive me... Victor." She whispers, blushing yet again. 

Victor watches the color rise to her cheeks again and feels hope growing. Could her discomfort around him not be from distaste but rather... perhaps she felt... No. Maybe?

"There's nothing to forgive. I'll pick you up at 5:30."

The whole next day Calleigh is a bundle of nerves. She's essentially going on a date with Victor Zsasz tonight. It was going to be a trainwreck, she couldn't even talk to him for God's sake! He probably thought she was a lunatic, the way she either babbled or froze in his presence. 

 

Her red dress is velvety soft and hugs her body to just above the knee. The long sleeves will keep her warm while the boat neck neckline compliments the necklace. She reaches up to touch the sparkling jewels again. How was she going to get through the next few hours?

The knock on the door startles her and she looks at the time. 5:30. Calleigh opens the door to find Victor waiting there, his blood red shirt boldly standing out from his black suit. 

"Hi." She tries to make her voice somewhat normal. 

"You look nice."

"Oh, thanks." She smiles down at his boots.

"Ready?"

"Sure." She frantically looks around for her coat. She wasn't mentally ready at all. 

Finally spotting it on the back of the couch, she grabs it and hurries back to the door. She closes and locks the door behind her then shakes out her coat. Victor startles her, taking it from her hands and holding it for her to put on. Calleigh slides her arms into the sleeves, acutely aware of his hands settling the coat on her shoulders. 

They ride to the Falcone estate on silence and Calleigh thinks about how it's only going to get worse. Everyone would be there. All the criminals who she'd had shouting matches with and won. All those men she'd stood up to and earned respect from. Tonight she would lose that respect because she couldn't form coherent sentences around Victor. 

"We're here." His voice startles her out of her thoughts. 

They walk towards the door and Victor offers her his arm. Hesitantly putting her arm through his, she feels the kittens tumbling in her stomach again. 

"I don't know if I can do this." Calleigh unintentionally thinks out loud. 

Victor stops and looks down at her. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She looks up at him, embarrassed. "No...I...I'm just afraid of them looking at me differently... I worked hard to get their respect."

"If they disrespect you, they have to deal with me."

"Mr. Zsasz... I appreciate it but that makes me lose their respect if I need someone to defend me."

Victor smiles. That was why she was special. "You've got my respect."

Her cheeks flush and she looks away from him. "Thank you." She whispers. "That means a lot."

 

When they walk into the ballroom, everyone stares. Calleigh finds herself unintentionally hugging herself tighter to Victor's arm. He looks down at her, admiring the way the diamonds sparkle against her collarbones. 

"Calleigh, Victor." Carmine approaches them. "Calleigh my dear, you're stunning. Isn't she Victor?"

"Most beautiful woman here." Victor says, prompting looks from both Carmine and Calleigh. 

Carmine smiles, thinking how well things seem to have fallen into place. Maybe Victor would get what he wanted for Christmas after all...

"Calleigh...may I enlist your help?"

"Of course sir."

Carmine glances slyly over at Victor. "Victor here has failed to tell me what he wants for Christmas. Seeing as he's my best man, he only deserves the best. He said there's only one thing he wants... perhaps you could discover what for me?"

Victor's eyes widen, staring at the Don in disbelief. Calleigh meanwhile blushes, glancing up at Victor's face. 

"Dick move." Victor mutters as Carmine walks past him. 

"You'll thank me later, son."

 

Calleigh is surprised to find the night flies by. She finds herself relaxing more and more around Victor as he continues to be his quiet, serious, and gentlemanly self. The night is winding to an end as they make their way out to a balcony for some fresh air. 

"This actually has been nice." She dares to smile at him. 

"A little dull for my tastes."

Calleigh finds herself grinning, imagining his kind of party. 

"So...why won't you tell Carmine what you want for Christmas?"

Victor closes his eyes and sighs. He was hoping she'd forgotten. "I told him...he can't give me what I want. He's just annoyingly persistent."

"Well if he can't get it for you, it must be something money can't buy." Calleigh studies his stoic face. "But he must seem to think he can still get it for you if he's pushing me to find out what it is."

Victor turns away from her, clenching his jaw and cursing the persistence of both his boss and the girl. 

Calleigh feels brave, stepping up close behind him and resting her face against his arm. "Come on Victor, what do you want for Christmas?"

"You."

Calleigh freezes, blinking. Did she just hear him say what she thought he said? His voice had barely been audible. 

"What?" She breathes.

Victor turns abruptly, grabbing her shoulders gently to help her keep her balance. "All I want for Christmas is you."

Calleigh barely has time to register her own surprise before he kisses her, urgently yet hesitantly. She grand two fistfuls of his jacket, pulling him closer and eliminating his hesitation. 

From the doorway to the house, Carmine Falcone smiles, watching his two best employees in each other's arms.


End file.
